


a story to tell

by evijuls



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Драбблы по Архивам.Все драбблы связаны между собой логически, потому что по мере прослушивания подкаста, автору хочется рассказать свой взгляд на какие-то события и "пропущенные сцены".
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Джон/Мартин, PG-13, эпизод 39

Джон говорит - быстро, сбивчиво, словно боится не успеть сказать - или передумать, сказать что-то другое, что-то что сказал бы “скептик Джон”. Что-то, что снова возведет перед ним стену, рухнувшую сейчас в одно мгновение - совсем как стена в Архивах под натиском сотен тысяч копошащихся склизких тел.  
У Мартина перехватывает дыхание от такого Джона: тяжело дышащий, с огромными хлещущими чернотой зрачками, с подрагивающими ресницами и искусанными губами. Наверное, вцеплялся в них зубами, чтобы не орать, когда Саша доставала из него червей - думает Мартин отстраненно. Впрочем, не помогло - они все орали. Вкручивать в тело штопор оказалось даже больнее, чем вырезать червей ножом.  
\- Мне страшно.  
Говорит Джон, срывающимся голосом, словно наконец отпуская себя - и у Мартина сердце ухает куда-то сквозь пол. Сейчас можно, да, Джон, ты действительно думаешь, что мы умрем? - Мысль стучит в голове, пугая больше, чем даже чертовы черви и чертова Прентисс; то, что Джон вот такой, откровенный, искренний, растерянный - это пугает до дрожи в коленях и до замершего в груди дыхания.  
“Мы умрем. Мы сейчас умрем”. А следом приходит четкое и осознанное “я хочу успеть”. Пусть хотя бы так - в любое другое время он не решился бы абсолютно точно, но сейчас, когда между ними и Прентисс только тонкая дверь, когда саундтреком к их скорой смерти - только собственное дыхание, шелест мерзких склизких тварей и шум кассетного магнитофона - сейчас самое время делать то, чего боишься больше всего.  
Мартин целует его, и слова Джона превращаются в “Я думал ме-мх-м-м”.  
У Джона действительно сухие, горячие и шероховатые губы. Именно такие, какими Мартин представлял их, когда решался подумать о их поцелуе. Джон не шевелится, не делает никаких попыток ответить, и в Мартине вскипает раздражение и упрямство: неужели он не может поддаться хоть сейчас, черт, да какая разница, даже если Мартин ему и вовсе противен, неужели хоть перед смертью нельзя один раз пойти на уступку хотя бы из жалости? Он кусает Джона за нижнюю губу и ловит ртом ошарашенный выдох - а потом чужие губы чуть приоткрываются, а прохладные подрагивающие ладони ложатся на спину, не притягивая, но и не давая отстраниться.  
Поцелуй выходит долгим, жарким, отчаянным - таким, каким он и должен быть в такой ситуации. По крайней мере в представлении Мартина.  
Когда они оба отстраняются друг от друга, губы у Джона влажно блестят и выглядят покрасневшими и припухшими. Мартин быстро и коротко целует их еще раз - впечатывая в свою память так, что никакими червями не выесть.  
\- Я…  
Мартин сам не знает, что именно хочет сказать, но Джон - снова обычный, почти не перепуганный Джон, с окровавленным бедром и крово разорванной тканью брюк, с осмысленным взглядом и легкой морщинкой между бровей - уже спрашивает о том, что происходит за дверью.  
И Мартин смотрит, описывает происходящее, и чувствует - неожиданно, глупо, неуместно и невозможно сильно - радость. Наверное, он уже давно свихнулся. Наверное, они все свихнулись. Наверное, он совсем не против такого безумия.


	2. Джон/Мартин, события после 47 эпизода

\- Порезался… при резке хлеба?  
Мартин переспрашивает, повторяя слова Джона дословно, и тот недовольно хмурится. У него, знаете ли, было не так много времени, чтобы придумать что-то более правдоподобное. К тому же, Джон действительно пару раз умудрялся едва ли не лишиться пальцев просто открывая консервы с тунцом. Да-да, не самые лучшие моменты в его жизни.  
\- Да. С тобой что ли не бывало никогда?  
Мартин смотрит на него так, что Джону моментально хочется приложить его чем-нибудь тяжелым. Это желание вообще возникает у него довольно часто в последнее время.   
После того инцидента с Прэнтис - после того инцидента между ними - Мартин все чаще оказывается рядом, предлагает то кофе, то сэндвич, то - совсем, видимо, умом тронулся - сделать массаж.   
Иногда Джон соглашается. Не на массаж, конечно, вот еще; но от чашки горячего и недурно пахнущего кофе отказаться очень затруднительно.  
Иногда Джону хочется согласиться на всё, что предлагает Мартин. Просто расслабиться, отпустить себя, забыть о теле Гертруды, забыть о нарастающем беспокойстве, забыть об ощущении… чужого присутствия. Впрочем, именно Гертруда - то, что с ней случилось - не дает Джону этого сделать. Его предшественница - наглядный пример того, что доверять нельзя никому, особенно тем, кто больше всего это доверие вызывает.  
\- Джон? Джон, ты в порядке?  
Лицо Мартина оказывается слишком близко, и Джон невольно отшатывается, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. Мартин проявляет слишком много беспокойства о нем. Что это? Искреннее чувство, как то, что промелькнуло между ними в каморке, когда они оба были уверены в скорой смерти? Или желание стать ближе, выяснить, что именно Джон знает и… И Джону совсем не хочется повторять судьбу Гертруды. Джон хочет жить.   
\- Да. Все хорошо, Мартин. Что ты хотел?  
Он старается не звучать раздраженно, но, судя по погрустневшему лицу Мартина, получается плохо. Черт. Надо взять себя в руки. Надо вести себя как прежде.  
\- Я… Ничего. Я принесу тебе кофе.  
Мартин выдавливает из себя улыбку - натянутую и обеспокоенную - и идет к двери, ведущей в коридор. Несколько секунд Джон смотрит ему вслед, а потом память неожиданно подсовывает пробирающий до дрожи сумасшедший смех и протяжные интонации, обжигающую боль в руке и ощущение страха. Того самого страха, который сейчас сковывает все его тело, не давая двинуться с места - это даже смешно, Джон всегда считал себя человеком, который не впадает в ступор. Впрочем, страх за Мартина на долю секунды перевешивает, и Джон перехватывает чужое запястье, сжимает, останавливает у самого порога.   
Сердце колотится в горле, сбиваясь с ритма, а за открытой дверью все тот же коридор, который ничуть не изменился за день. Никаких зеркал и картин.   
Это все уже слишком сильно напоминает помешательство.   
Мартин смотрит на него огромными округлившимися глазами, но даже не пытается отнять руку, и Джон сам разжимает пальцы, выдыхая и делая шаг назад.  
\- Извини.  
Если Мартин сейчас спросить его о том, что это было, Джон совершенно точно не сможет придумать достаточно убедительный ответ. Джон почти хочет, чтобы Мартин его спросил.  
Но Мартин молча выходит в коридор, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь.


	3. Джон/Мартин, 56 эпизод, пропущенная сцена

Джон кричит, захлебываясь словами и воздухом, нависает над перепуганным, сжавшимся в комочек Мартином, и едва не теряет связь с реальностью. Страх, превратившийся в паранойю; злость; даже обида - все это смешивается в вихрь эмоций, жаждущих найти выход.   
История Тревора становится последней каплей, сметающей всю тщательно выстроенную линию поведения, осторожность и остатки здравого смысла. Джону просто нужно, необходимо знать, почему Мартин лжет ему.   
Из всех людей, почему именно Мартин?   
А с другой стороны - почему бы и нет? Джон подозревает всех, не без причин, разумеется, но подозревать Мартина больнее всего. Тем более, что тот листок бумаги - почти стопроцентное доказательство его лжи.   
\- Хватит. Мне. Врать.  
Джон склоняется ниже, сжимает растянутый ворот дурацкой футболки Мартина, едва не вздергивая его на ноги, и смотрит, не отводит взгляд от широко распахнутых хлещущих паникой глаз.  
\- Ладно! Ладно, я расскажу!  
Джон разжимает пальцы, чувствуя как сердце ухает куда-то вниз, а голова наливается тяжестью. Значит, он все-таки был прав. Странно осознавать, что несмотря на свою уверенность в лжи Мартина, услышать подтверждение оказывается так… неприятно.   
Мартин начинает говорить, сбивчиво, кусая губы и нервно перебирая пальцами по креслу, смотрит в пол, пока не заканчивает, а потом поднимает обреченный взгляд.   
\- Почему ты улыбаешься?  
В подрагивающем голосе Мартина - удивление и растерянность.   
Джон действительно улыбается. Не может не улыбаться - глупо, радостно, словно гора падает с его плеч, а что-то внутри постепенно разжимается, позволяя дышать. Лгал. В резюме.   
Джон хрипло смеется, отчетливо слыша в этом звуки нотки истерики. В этом весь Мартин, не так ли? В этом “я просто хотел найти работу”, в этом “я попал на собеседование с Элайасом”, в этом “пожалуйста, не увольняй меня”.   
\- Я ничего никому не расскажу, Мартин.  
Джон протягивает руку, одергивает смятую на груди футболку, задерживает пальцы на чужих ключицах. Так сильно хочется сделать еще один, последний шаг. Но - нельзя, не сейчас, может - потом, когда все это закончится. Хотя Джон сам не знает, что это “всё” и закончится ли оно когда-нибудь.   
\- Не лги мне больше. Никогда. Ты понял?  
Он смотрит Мартину в глаза, не отводя взгляд, пока тот не кивает, медленно и осторожно, словно решаясь и отбрасывая какие-то сомнения. Тоненький голосок в голове Джона шепчет: “Это не все, что он скрывает от тебя”, но Джон только сильнее сжимает чужое горячее плечо. И замирает, когда пальцы Мартина накрывают его ладонь, уверенно сжимая.  
\- Понял. Я обещаю, Джон.   
Впервые с того момента, как тело Джейн Прэнтис… то, что от него осталось, увезли из Института, Джон чувствует спокойствие. Пусть и на несколько секунд.


	4. Джон, Майкл, сны

Жуткий пробирающий до внутренностей смех звучит в ушах, разносится по всему телу вместе с током крови, словно пропитывает кости и кожу. От этого смеха кружится голова, сжимает горло и путаются мысли. Если бы можно было убить смехом - этот был бы определенно самым смертельным из всех.  
Джон садится на постели, хватая ртом воздух, сжимая влажными ладонями простынь. Голова по-прежнему кружится, словно он не спал, а был в глубоком обмороке - а может, он и сейчас спит?  
Реальность кажется размытой и нечеткой. Квартира - одновременно знакомая и другая, искаженная. Впрочем, Джон в последнее время слишком редко бывает в своей квартире, чтобы хорошо ее помнить. Иногда, проснувшись от очередного кошмара, ему кажется, что он где-то в совершенно незнакомом месте. В такие моменты мелькает мысль, что лучше было бы остаться в Архиве.   
Виски начинают пульсировать болью, и Джон осторожно встает, придерживаясь рукой о стену, чтобы не упасть. Пару дней назад он встал слишком резко - в глазах потемнело, и он очнулся только лежа на полу с длинной царапиной вдоль щеки, судя по всему от острого угла тумбочки. Ему хватило встревоженных взглядов Мартина и вкрадчивых вопросов Элайаса. Хорошо хоть Тим и Саша никак не реагируют на его… травмы.   
Джон уже доходит до кухни и достает из шкафчика аптечку, роясь там в поисках обезболивающего, когда смех раздается вновь. На этот раз - прямо за спиной, над ухом, так близко, что Джону кажется, будто он чувствует чужое прохладное дыхание на коже. Обернуться - страшно, мышцы становятся каменными, застывшими. Шрам на плече начинает ныть, словно рука… то, что было рукой того существа, все еще в нем. Острое лезвие вспарывает кожу, проникает сквозь мышцы, разрезая их, раскрывая. “Словно гладит изнутри”, - мелькает совершенно дикая мысль.   
Рука дергается к плечу, касается тонкой шероховатой кожи шрама - она нетронутая, крови нет, но вот ощущения… Джон прижимает пальцы сильнее, давит, так что становится больно - на самом деле, здесь, в реальности.  
Смех раздается громче, заливистее, наполняет кухню, заполняя собой все пространство - и при этом звучит близко, ближе, еще ближе, проникает под кожу. Джон задерживает дыхание, пока голова не начинает кружится сильнее, а потом оборачивается - так резко, что едва не падает, вцепляясь в стол, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
Майкл стоит перед ним: широкая восторженная улыбка, интерес во взгляде, светлые волосы, на которые ложатся блики из окна. Непропорционально длинные руки, странно вытянутые, словно…  
\- Джон, Джон, Джон. Наблюдать за тобой все интереснее.  
Джон хочет что-то сказать, открывает рот - и смех словно забивается в него, как туман, или ветер, или что-то сладковато-влажное. Джон моргает - и Майкла уже нет, есть только вкрадчивый смех и звучащее эхом “Джон…”.   
Мышцы во всем теле мелко подрагивают, дыхание перехватывает где-то в горле, а колени слабеют. Джону приходится сильнее держаться за стол - впрочем, это не помогает. Перед глазами темнеет, сознание уплывает, а раненное плечо пульсирует болью и, сумев все-таки еще раз дотронуться до пореза пальцами, Джон ощущается на них липкую влагу.  
Он приходит в себя в постели. За окном светит бледное рассветное солнце. На часах - половина шестого утра. Только сон. Очередной идиотский кошмар, которые преследуют его едва ли не каждую ночь с визита Майкла в Архив. Или даже раньше… Джон уже не может точно вспомнить, когда они начались. Может, когда он первый раз вошел в Институт? Или когда стал Главным Архивистом?   
Джон садится на постели, потягивается - и замирает, чувствуя как сердце пропускает пару ударов. Он едва доходит до зеркала в ванной и смотрит в отражение: темные круги под запавшими глазами, растрепанные волосы, острые ключицы с россыпью родинок под ними. И потеки крови на плече, застывшие коркой на раскрывшейся ране.


	5. Элайас-центрик, R

В доме Элайса все лежит на своих местах. Аккуратно развешанные на плечики костюмы, поставленные в ряд белоснежные чашки, покрывало на постели без единой складочки. Блестящая чистотой кухня с небольшим набором техники: кофемашина, плита, посудомоечная машина.   
На первый взгляд дом выглядит картинкой с обложки. Сложно представить, что здесь кто-то на самом деле живет - от дома веет пустотой. Впрочем, Элайас действительно проводит в этом доме совсем немного времени. У Главы Института Магнуса слишком много дел, чтобы тратить время впустую.   
Впрочем, ночует Элайса чаще всего дома - если не возникает срочной надобности решить какие-то… проблемы.   
Спит Элайс в полной темноте: светонепроницаемые жалюзи, полностью укутывающие его спальню темнотой, он опускает сразу же, едва входит в спальню. Он очень хорошо видит в темноте.  
Снять и аккуратно повесить в шкаф пиджак, затем рубашку и, наконец, брюки, носки и белье. В темной поверхности зеркала отражается только черный силуэт - если позволить темноте скрадывать зрение. Но Элайас не позволяет. Разглядывает небольшие темные круги под глазами, уставшее лицо, светлую кожу. Он знает, что выглядит хорошо - он отмечает это отстраненно, просто принимая как факт. Впрочем, это не значит, что ему не нужно следить за собой: кем бы он ни был, маска для лица перед сном не повредит.  
Элайас усмехается: тонкие губы растягиваются, придавая его лицу зловещее выражение. То, что он умеет выглядеть зловеще, Элайс тоже отлично знает. Так же, как и то, что стоит усмешке смениться на очаровательную улыбку, и мало кто может устоять.  
Он проводит по губам пальцами - кожа слегка потрескалась, надо бы пить больше воды. Ведет ниже, по подбородку, по горлу, поглаживает острые ключицы. Такие моменты, когда он просто остается наедине с собой, для него редкость. Тем более, моменты, когда он так сосредоточен на своих ощущениях.  
В голове приятная тишина: сегодня был тяжелый день, ему пришлось воспользоваться своими… умениями не один раз, и сейчас энергия схлынывает, оставляя внутри только легкую усталость и пустоту.  
Элайас смотрит в отражение, не отводя взгляд, касается сосков, гладит кончиками пальцев, пока они не твердеют от прикосновений. Ладонь скользит ниже - косточки на бедрах сильно выступают, и Элайас оглаживает их по очереди, прежде чем коснуться основания члена. Он уже очень давно не чувствовал возбуждения, по крайней мере уж по по отношению к кому-то определенному точно.   
Но иногда ему нравится смотреть на себя, пока он дрочит. В этот есть что-то странное и завораживающее: ладонь двигается от основания до головки, сжимается плотнее, движения становятся ритмичными, ускоряющимися. Член под пальцами твердеет, венки выступают и пульсируют, а головка темнеет и набухает - Элайас проводит большим пальцем по тонкой темной коже, растирает каплю выступившей смазки.   
У его отражения потемневшие глаза, которые кажется пустыми провалами глазниц; приоткрытые губы, словно распахнутые в немом крике. Элайас скользит взглядом ниже, на то, как ладонь быстро и ритмично двигается на члене, как чуть поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Удовольствие отзывается горячими вспышками внизу живота, разливается по телу; дыхание срывается, перемежаясь хриплыми стонами.   
Он упирается другой рукой в прохладное стекло, прислоняется к нему лбом, и кончает, не отводя взгляда от собственных глаз. Сперма пачкает стекло и пальцы, и Элайасу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
Он быстро вытирает зеркальную поверхность, выбрасывает салфетки в урну и идет в душ, не включая свет. Прохладные струи воды стекают по телу, расслабляя мышцы, кожа покрывается мурашками, а остатки удовольствия заставляют колени слегка подрагивать. Элайас смывает с себя белесые капли, смывает усталость бесконечного дня и странное, едва ощутимое чувство сожаления. Это глупо - жалеть о чем-то, сделанном или не сделанном. У него есть определенные обязанности, с которыми не справится никто другой.  
Элайас выключает воду, неторопливо вытирает себя большим банным полотенцем, наносит на лицо ночной крем и устраивается на постели, накинув на обнаженную кожу тонкое покрывало.   
Он спит без сновидений.


End file.
